leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kassadin/@comment-14016140-20131220064404/@comment-5955640-20131222074936
It's not that hard and yet sort of hard at the same time and probably if you are a new player. First off. Kassadin is melee but he isn't a fighter. He is a burst mage. That means that he casts his spells, kills a person and then gets out if he can. Lets look at the skills. Void stone. Right off the bat you notice that he gets benefits from getting hit by magic damage. He will block some of it and gain attack speed to fight back with. This will be good in an sustained encounter an goes well with another skill in your disposal. Null Sphere is your Q and is the sort of thing you'll want to harass with. Technically. Actually. You'll run out of mana spamming it but it is a very essential part of your kit and if you are facing mages and casters you can't do anything without opening with this spell first as it silences your opponents preventing them from using spells. Nether Blade is an auto attack modifier. It changes the nature of how your auto attack works. When you attack targets you get back mana. That is the passive function as in it works in the background just like your main passive (you have to put at least one rank into it to get the passive going though unlike your main passive). When you activate it your auto attacks start to deal magic damage. Ideally with W and your passive working together you could possibly duel yourself out of a bad situation when everything else is on cooldown or you could fight for some mana back to make the clutch cast. But for the most part you'll just use it to farm mana back so you can harass and maybe get a kill at some point probably after level six. Void pulse is a move that requires a setup but it's very helpful in a fight if you get it charged up and will help getting you that kill espescially after level six. The passive enables you to gain charges that react to a spell being activated. Any spell including your own. At six charges you can activate it to deal a small wave of damage in front of you. This wave will slow targets that are hit by it. You'll realize just how badly you'll crush certain opponents by using this move at the right time completely preventing their escape or forcing them to use a flash to get away. And lastly you have Rift Walk which is not a typical ultimate oh no. Rather than it being a straight up attack to unleash on the enemy to do decent damage on them it is instead a method of mobility of which you can cover a large amount of ground quickily to effortlessly close a gap or make one in a brief second. It's very powerful and it's fairly spammable although the more you use it in short bursts the more it costs to use it so it better be important whatever it is you are doing. If you teleport onto someone you will do damage to them but again. I wouldn't use this as an offensive ability. Kill someone with it. Don't just use it to do a bit more damage to them it's not really safe most of the time.